The invention pertains to improvements in a golf swing training apparatus of the circular track type for conditioning muscle memory and proper swing technique.
Various golf swing training devices have been proposed in which a circular or partial circular track guides the swing of a user's golf club in order to train the user in proper technique by simulating the feel and position of the back swing, power stroke, and followthrough. Examples of such known apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,927; 1,399,761; 1,567,530; 4,583,740; 3,711,103; 3,795,399; and 5,072,942. An investigation by the present inventor has led him to discover a number of critical improvements in the construction and function of such circular track-type golf swing trainers, which are the subject of this invention and are summarized below.